HRSE - DeMand Public Radio
PPR Member Station HRSE, also known as ‘DeMand Public Radio’ is an Affiliate of the PRISM Public Radio Network (PPR). It is the voice of the Democratic Mandate in Acheron Rho. Local broadcasts originate from Hong Lu city, Terrata Prime and Jeladó and are rebroadcast on local PPR stations. Democratic Mandate programs primarily focus on education, philosophy, debate and ways in which the Democratic Mandate can solve the issues of the wider sector. All programme are funded by generous donations from a range of sponsors. Many of these are important figures within the sector or within the field of research that they represent. Overview DeMand Public Radio is one of the communication arms of the Democratic Mandate, tasked with outreach to the public of Acheron Rho. The network of radio stations helps to support the sector through its range of educational programs. The secondary function of the network is to disseminate information about the Democratic Mandate in attempt to keep the narrative surrounding the group positive.' The organization’s public agenda is one of education and support. The current state of hyper specialization among the general populace is thought to be one of the major contributing factors to the current labor crisis. To combat this, the organization broadcasts educational programming to those in the general population who are unable or unwilling to attend the USEPT. The organization also strives to create a positive narrative surrounding the Democratic Mandate and to make sure that the DM has a voice among the people.' Any organization that specializes in communication quickly comes to understand the importance of receiving as well as broadcasting. The members of DeMand Public Radio stations pull in a lot of information when creating their programming. As such they spend a good deal of time keeping an ear to the voice of the general public. They do a brisk trade in rumors and stories and always pass that information onto the rest of the Democratic Mandate as a whole.' Organization ''Each station has an overseeing board that almost always consists of the local USEPT director and a PRISM Member and one other board member elected from the local populace.' Below the Board are the upper management and administrative staff that mostly consists of serfs from the local population. The Democratic Mandate tries to fill these positions with people that have been pre screened by the local stewards detachment or that have attended the local USEPT campus.' The on-air talent, sound engineers, janitors, technicians, receptionists and the like are almost exclusively serfs from the local population.' Personnel & Equipment 'DeMand Public Radio enjoys comfortable and steady funding due to the backing of Sponsors and contributions by local listeners. A list of Sponsors include: * The continued support of ISalt Solutions * The Planetary Government of Ias’ tourism board * The USEPT Endowment of Social Education * The continued support of the Forum of the Democratic Mandate * A generous grant from the Court of Elysium approval * A series of grants for specific programing sponsored by Rakenna Älykäs a Triangulum non-profit * The continued support of the Shoshana Sévérine Oquendo Foundation for Innovation in Governance and Public Discourse.' History 'The Democratic Mandate wanted to reach all the people of Acheron Rho with their message. In order to do this they leveraged the new ideas being percolated on the recently established USEPT campuses and reached out to PRISM.' PRISM, in their veneration of free speech for the sector, gave the Democratic Mandate a chance to prove itself and welcomed them into PRISM Public Radio as an affiliate station. From there the Democratic Mandate started funding educational and informational programming via revenue from the USEPT Campuses.' '''Programs '''Nobles at 9 [Hosted by Dominic Montjoy] - DeMand Public Radio's first sector wide original program. Join Dominic Montjoy as he sits down to speak with his favorite noble friends as they speak about the latest happenings of the week. Sponsored in whole by the University for Social, Economical and Political Thought. USEPT: Cutting Edge Curricula for All.' Rise with The Tide by Kinichiro Goujon - Mediated commentary and conversation between parties involved in big sector events in Acheron Rho. Thoughts and opinions from the serfs involved in or affected by those big events. The popular program broadcasts from sector 15 in Hong Lu city bringing the voices of the people into the mix with commentary and interviews from voices around the sector.' The Beacon in sunny Jeladó - A program about the inner workings of the oftentimes controlled chaos of Democratic Mandate proceedings. Includes breakdowns and analysis of Forum debates and votes as well as commentary on different voting blocs and constituencies within the Democratic Mandate. Also includes the occasionally historical documentary about Ias and the founding of the Democratic Mandate and its multiple organizations.' The Chain that Binds by Asin Verille of Cabina - A program about the core of humanity and the questions we are forced to ask ourselves. Features philosophical conversations about humanity, what it means to live to the 10 Virtues, and where the path is leading. Includes educational segments about the 10 Virtues, the Church, the Emperox, the Chain of Being and things of that nature. Also occasionally delves into other strange topics like: “Do planets have a place in the Chain of Being?” The stranger programs are generally omitted from re-broadcast schedules due to lack of time, but are available if one goes looking.' Build it by Trinh Pakpao a former member of the 14 Red Dogs Charity Public Relations Department - Trinh Pakpao explores the stories behind some of Hong Lu’s best known companies, weaving a narrative about innovators, entrepreneurs and idealists.' Cash Rules Everything Around Me by Economist Tariq Rasim gui Thomasson, and Marion Aglaé, -ex Red Dog Financier, now inspiring entrepreneur. - Money rules the world. Imagine having the economy explained in a fun and interesting way. No really this pair is hilarious.' 小桌子音樂會 (Xiǎo zhuō zǐ yīnyuè huì) by music addict Asim Rachana - Music has been an integral outlet for the people of Hong Lu. Inspired by the Nine Treasures, and the Violent Kowtow, many small bands have formed in the years after the revolt. 小桌子音樂會 provides a platform for these groups, provided they can squeeze into the tiny office where it's hosted.' Delving into the -Ologies [Hosted by Iasian social engineer Akav Eschele] - A weekly call-in talk show where the host interviews scientist throughout the sector about entertaining science stories.' Extra Info HRSE DeMand Public radio is quite well regarded within the Democratic Mandate and since it requires very little in resources to keep going is tolerated by anyone who might not enjoy it. “Nobles at 9” is a favorite among many DeMand affiliates and can more often than not be heard playing on any Steward’s ship or USEPT Campus. Acknowledgements ' The Program list was made in collaboration with Triangulum, Reticulum, PRISM, and Democratic Mandate Members. If you have ideas for programs drop into your factions mandate lore channel or ask your faction rep how to start one. We would love to hear from you. Category:Democratic Mandate Category:The Prism Network